


The Web We Weave

by withyouandmeitsdifferent



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bullying, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Possessive Behavior, Secret Relationship, Sexual Identity, Teenage Drama, Wee bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withyouandmeitsdifferent/pseuds/withyouandmeitsdifferent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a secret relationship is awesome.</p><p>Until it's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Web We Weave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prelude

At first having a secret relationship is awesome.  Every little glance, each accidental brush of fingertips and bump of shoulders brings a rush of desire, a craving for more.

One rainy Monday, Blaine pulls Sam under the bleachers. Its lunch but everyone is crowded into the cafeteria, sheltered from the rain and far away from the football field and the dripping metal refuge of the stands.

Blaine’s cheeks are pink from the cold but his breath is hot as he whispers into Sam’s ear. “I really want to blow you.”

Sam doesn’t need to be told twice.

—-

Blaine always knows just how to drive Sam crazy.

Football practice overlaps cheerleading practice on most days. Usually, Sam is only vaguely aware of the Cheerios across the field but sometimes Blaine will catch his attention.

Like today as Blaine pops his pelvis, spreads his thick thighs and lowers himself almost all the way down to the grass as he goes through Coach Sue’s insane workout routine, Sue 90 X. Blaine’s sweating and breathing hard and thrusting just a bit too much for a non-sexy sweat session.

Blaine is being deliberately provocative.  Sam is totally on to him and his booty wiggling mind games.

But still, he—and most of his fellow Titan’s—can’t help but watch as his Blaine puts on a show across the field.

Later in the locker room, as Blaine takes way too long to shimmy out of his too-short-to-be-decent Cheerios hot pants and even longer to wiggle into his skin tight jeans, Sam wants nothing more than to back Blaine into the row of lockers and ravish him in front of the entire football team.

Somehow Sam restrains himself.

At least until they’re  alone in Blaine’s room anyway. Sex with Blaine is never not epic but lately it’s been off the charts amazing.

Keeping their relationship a secret is exhilarating.

—-

Reality checks Sam hard a few days later. 

Also, Jake Puckerman is a man-slut.

A man-slut with smooth game, smoother dance skills and the (super) power to get any Cheerio to fall with delight into his man-slut bed.

Jake’s a giant man-slut who’s unabashedly flirting with Sam’s (admittedly secret) boyfriend.

Sam can’t do shit about it either because punching the smirk off  Jake’s face isn’t something a non-boyfriend would do in a stupidly frustrating moment like this.

Jake is standing behind Blaine, his hands on Blaine’s hips under the totally lame pretext of ‘twerking lessons.’ “You’re a natural, Blaine.”

Blaine smiles at the praise and looks down to cover his blush. “Thank you.”

Jake spins Blaine around so the two of them are face-to-face. Then Mr. man-slut Jake squeezes Blaine’s bicep for like, seventeen Mississippi’s and Sam deserves some kind of medal because he manages not to throttle the younger Puckerman right then and there.

"Maybe a couple of private lessons would help erect  your confidence?" Jake says.

Sam can’t just watch while a man-slut attempts to seduce Blaine with horrible and obvious lines. Sam’s about to drag Blaine out of the room by Blaine’s gel covered hair in order to get his boy away from Jake’s dubious charms and pungent pheromones.

Except Sam’s inner caveman doesn’t get a chance because Blaine is already breaking away from Jake with a laugh and playful shove.

"I don’t know, Jake," Blaine says easily as he joins Sam. “Think you’re ready for this jelly?”

Sam hates the way Jake’s gaze tracks Blaine’s body and lingers way too long over Blaine’s formidably perky backside.

The urge to wrap his arm around Blaine’s waist is so strong Sam only manages to restrain himself by shoving both hands into his pockets.

Keeping their relationship a secret totally sucks.

—

Blaine is too adorable and sexy and sweet for his own good.

Every man, woman and Tina wants a piece of Blaine and Sam doesn’t like it one bit.

Sam knows Blaine would never cheat on him but that doesn’t mean Sam enjoys watching other guys and Tina proposition him either.

So Sam is already jealous and frustrated and irritated when he finds one Noah Puckerman creeping around the locker room while waiting for Kitty to finish Cheerios practice.

"Dude," Sam says striding over to Puck where he is lifting with a couple guys from the team even though the mohawked boy graduated last year. "You need to do something about your little brother."

Puck quirks an eyebrow. “What he do now?”

"He’s flirting with Blaine," Sam says crossing his arms. “Like, hardcore.”

"And?" Puck asks.

"It has to stop," Sam says. "I don’t like it."

"Whoa, bro," Ryder says from beside Puck. "Not cool."

"Huh?" Sam says.

"Never took you for a homophobe," Ryder says glaring at Sam.

"Yeah, dude, definitely not cool," Puck says.

"Wait, what? I’m not homophobic," Sam says. "I didn’t mean it like that.”

"So, what’s the problem?" Puck asks. "Hot’s hot."

Sam bites back the desire to pull his own hair out while stomping both his feet and instead just sighs tiredly.

"Besides," Ryder says. "Who could blame Jake? Blaine’s body is rocking. "

“Not you too,” Sam says a bit harsher than he intended. “Seriously, it needs to stop.”

“Dude, put down the haterade,” Puck says. “Gay’s the new orange.  Try to get inside Blaine’s panties is fair game now.”

“Seriously,” Sam says walking away to keep himself from punching somebody. “Stop.”

Keeping their relationship a secret is emotionally exhausting.

 

 

 


End file.
